Seal it with a Kiss
by ladyknights104
Summary: All this time China has bee secretly a girl unsure if she can trust anyone with the secret. But when America finds out  on accident  she must make sure that he won't tell anyone. But how? Seal it with a kiss. America x China/Amechu


**Warning: gender bending, human names used**

**Pairing: America x China/Amechu**

**A/N:…..yea~. I thought of this while watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi in the scene when Darth Vader was saying that he knew that Luke had a sister and stuff. Ironic, right? Please don't take this the wrong way I'm not trying to offend anyone but if I do please let me know in the nicest way possible please so I can make improvements! Other than that enjoy!**

China was tired after a long day at the world meeting. For some odd reason men just love to talk excessively about things they'll never accomplish or put aside for later, that is aside from some of them like Alfred. The women never really had a say, maybe that's why she pretended to be a man. For as long as she can remember China would get up in the morning and put bandages and bindings around her torso to try to hide her chest. She still had her curvy curves but the rest of the countries just assumed she was petite. The reason she disguised herself as a man was because women had no say in this world. For thousands of years she believed that women would never have the same rights as men, that is, until America told her that he granted women's rights in his land. She liked Alfred, she really did. He was fun, energetic, and smart even though he didn't show it as much. Unlike most of the countries he was able to keep his temper. She had only seen him angry a couple times and it was during those times he was REALLY scary. But other than that he was really sweet. But sometimes he could be a real moron. The world meeting had been hosted in Washington D.C. and Alfred invited his former Allies to stay at the White House (while eyeing Russia). They wouldn't really be able to say no so they accepted his "hospitality". China was sitting on the bed of her room undoing her bandages. She didn't care if she was at someone else's house; she just had to get these stupid bindings off of her! She was wearing a bra underneath and was tempted to lip that off too as well, but didn't take any chances. Tired she stripped down to her Hello Kitty boxers and began watching TV. She flipped through channels and began watching Nihao Kai-Lan for some odd reason. It was about 10:30 when china decided to take a shower and go to bed. After her shower she forgot that she left her cloths in the bedroom so she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into her bedroom. She had only slipped on her boxers when there was a knocking on the door. A wave of panic ran over her but all she could do was cover her chest with a towel before a booming voice yelled-

"HEY~ YAO~! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOIN' ANYTHIN' DIRTY 'CAUSE I'M COMEIN' IN!"

-and burst through the door. It was Alfred. All the blood drained from her face.

"H-How did you get in here, aru?"

Alfred froze and tilted his head. "Um, I live here?"

Point taken. Alfred's eyes wandered from Yao's covered chest, then to a bra on the floor in plain sight, and then back to China.

"Uh…..China?"

Shit, oh shit! Now he knew! Now he knew her secret! And knowing him he would tell everyone! Oh crap! But Alfred did something unexpected. He blushed and covered his eyes and was…..apologizing? For an American he was polite. He tried to leave but China ran and slammed the door shut dropping her towel in the process. Even though Alfred still had his eyes closed she used the first thing in mind to cover her chest, her hair and arms.

"Uh….why'd ya close the door?"

Before her subconscious answered she talked America and pinned him down to the floor. She grabbed his wrists to pin him to the floor while sitting on his hip area. Alfred still had his eyes jammed shut, which China was grateful for.

"You can't tell anyone!"

A confused look came over Alfred's face. "Tell who what now?"

Ok, was he just messing with her or was he really that clueless?

"Tell everyone that I'm a girl aru!"

At first Alfred was silent, and then he sat up quickly eyes wide open.

"I knew it!"

Then he realized his mistake and slapped a hand back on his eyes mumbling something like "please put on a shirt". China complied and slipped on a T-shirt. Peeping through his hand to make sure it was alright, he removed his hand and remained quiet for sometime until a question occurred to China.

"How did you know?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know I was a girl, aru?"

He thought for a while. "Just figured, ya know?"

A shocked look came over China's face. But thank God America had an explanation.

"Well, you kinda act like a girl so you know….I just figured. Plus it wasn't like I was going to ask! That would be kinda rude."

Alright, question one answered.

"Are you going to tell anyone, aru?"

"Only if you want me to. Do you?"

China shook her head. She would be ruined if anyone found out she was a girl. Aside from her siblings no one else knew.

"How can I be sure, aru?"

Alfred leaned back on his hands and remained deep in thought for a few minutes until he had a "miraculous break through" as they call it.

"I got it!"

"What aru?"

Alfred was blushing like crazy. What sick plan did the bastard have in mind?

"We could…ah…seal it with a kiss."

His eyes wandered in every direction except forward. Seal it with a kiss? She's heard of that before. From what she heard it was reliable.

"Alright aru"

Alfred looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Seal it with a kiss, I'll do it."

"You…..you will?"

"Yea aru, if it makes sure my secret will stay safe."

Yao noticed something in Alfred's eyes. It was want and…dread? Sure Yao felt the same but that was because…wait! Did Alfred…..like her? Yao liked him too but, she didn't expect to like her back! China was really good at hiding her emotions; she had 4000 years of experience. She scooted closer to Alfred and leaned forward closing her eyes. About a minute or two passed before Yao opened one of her eyes a crack Alfred's face only a centimeter away from hers, only a lot sweatier.

"Well aru. I'm waiting."

Alfred shifted al little.

"America aru."

"Yea?"

"Are you alright?"

Alfred gulped, but nodded. There was NO WAY he was backing out of this! He leaned forward and gently kissed China's lips. He was about to pull away when Yao grabbed his collar and deepened the kiss. He was slightly surprised but went with it. China felt a tongue run over her lips. Smiling, she granted him entrance. She gave him temporary dominance before wrestling Alfred's hot muscle back into his own mouth. Alfred wrapped his arms around China and held her close as they attacked each others mouths. If they didn't need oxygen they would've stayed like that forever. But eventually they had to separate gasping for air. Blushing, China licked the excess saliva of off America's chin. She was about to turn away when Alfred attacked her lips again. Smiling, she complied.

"I guess you'll keep my secret aru?"

Alfred smiled, "Yes" and carried her to the bed.

**Well…what did you think? Too much? I wanted to keep this** T **so sorry, no smut. But can you really blame a girl? Oh, before I go! You see that little review button at the bottom of the page? I would really appreciate it if you clicked that and review. Please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Hope you enjoyed! Peace 4 eva! Ladyknights out! **


End file.
